Spike and Buffy Story Chapter One
by Angel2412
Summary: A story of Spike and Buffy that takes place after season six. Chapter One


:…:Spike and Buffy:..:

Takes Place After Season 6 

Chapter One

" Dawn Come on your gonna be late!" Buffy yelled from the kitchen as she prepared Dawns lunch for school. Dawn ran down the stairs in a hurry, " How do I look?" she asked as she spun around to show Buffy her outfit, she had on a pair of Capri jeans and pink camisole.

" Beautiful, now lets go eat. You don't want to be late on your first day of a new school." Dawn sat down at the kitchen table and poured her self a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. " I cant believe they rebuilt Sunnydale, its so creepy. I mean so many bad things happened in that school, why would they want anyone to even go near it?" Dawn asked. Buffy shrugged, " I'm not really sure, but I will defiantly be keeping a close eye on that school, especially because you are going to be in it." " I wonder if the hell mouth is still there."

" Hell mouths don't just close up and move…Its defiantly still there, just not under the library its under whatever room they built there instead." Buffy reassured her. "Oh." Dawn finished eating and put her bowl into the sink, " Here's your lunch Dawnie." Buffy said cheerfully, "And I have one more thing for you." Buffy said as she opened up one of the cabinets in the kitchen. " Is it a cell phone?!" Dawn asked, hoping it was. " No, sorry. When I start making a little more money I'll be sure to get you one…and one for me to." " Then what is it?" Buffy pulled out a small, square velvet box. " Open it." Buffy handed the box to dawn. Dawn opened up the box and pulled out a beautiful silver cross, " Buffy its beautiful." Dawn said happily as she put it around her neck. " It was a present from angel a while ago. He gave it to me when I first started out with my slaying. I want you to have it, you should always wear it cause believe you me, it's a good thing to have on you." Dawn smiled, " Thank you so much, ill take good care of it…I promise." Buffy smiled back " I know you will, that's why I gave it to you. Now come on lets get you to school." _knock knock _" That must be Xander." Buffy said as she ran to open the door, " Hey Buffy, Dawn ready for her BIG day." Xander asked as he walked into the house. " Yep I'm all ready!" Dawn said as she walked over to him, " And look. Look what Buffy gave me." Dawn held up the cross so Xander could see, " Hey that looks familiar." He said, smiling at Buffy. " It was Buffy's and now its mine, it was a gift from angel." Dawn said cheerily. " I thought so. Ok Dawn lets get moving, I don't want you to be late on your first day of school." Xander said as he hustled Dawn and Buffy out the door. " Your coming to?" Dawn asked Buffy. " yes but don't worry I'm not going to hang out there all day, I'm just going to make sure you get into the school safely without getting eaten by anything." Buffy reassured her. " Ok, but once I get in your not allowed to talk to me or even look at me understand. " Dawn said as she shut the car door and buckled her seat belt. Buffy got in the car and shut her door, " ok I wont, promise." Xander stared up the car and they started off toward the school, " Ok I have the blue prints of the new layout of the school and apparently the hell mouth is underneath the gym now, not the library." Xander said. " How do you have the blueprints?" Buffy asked him. " Well I did help build it, so I'm qualified to have them." " Oh ok." Buffy smiled and turned around to talk to Dawn, " Dawn, Xander is going to pick you up from school today, and then he is going to be watching you for a while until I get home."

" Home from what?" Dawn asked her. " Well first I have to patrol and then I was going to meet up with someone at the bronze." " What, like a date…is it with Spike?" Dawn asked angrily. " No Dawn" Buffy raised her voice. " Its not with Spike, ok first of all, right now I hate him. And second…" Her voice began to lower, " I don't even know where he is right now, after he…he just disappeared." Buffy finished, " So please just stop bringing him up, ok." Dawn nodded, " sorry." Xander looked at Buffy and smiled, " Just forget him." Buffy smiled, " I'm trying, believe me." " Ok were here." Xander said as he pulled up in front of the school. Kids were running every where, papers were flying all around and busses were still pulling up. " I guess your not late." Xander said with a smile. Dawn got out of the car and shut the door,

Buffy got out as well and so did Xander, " Your both coming!" Dawn said angrily. " Just to make sure everything's in order." Xander said as he looked around. Buffy walked up the stairs and into the school, and looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. She walked into the gym and walked around a bit. " Everything's good." she whispered to herself. She turned around and walked back to the car where Xander was already waiting, " Everything look ok?" He asked. " Yup, believe it or not, everything looks perfect." She said as she got into the car and shut the door. Xander started the engine and they started back to there house. " Thanks for looking after Dawn, later." Buffy said. " No problem…why didn't you tell Dawn that you were meeting with Angel at the bronze?" " Because I really didn't fell that, that was important to tell, if she asks you just say, it's a date." Xander smiled, " Ok, but its not right?" " No" Buffy quickly said. " I just need to talk to him." Xander nodded in approval, Buffy smiled up at him.

" I hope Dawns first day goes well" Xander said. " Me too. Hopefully nothing bad will happen." " Hopefully not." Then Xander's cell phone rang, " Hold on one second." he said to Buffy. " k." Xander pulled out his cell phone and answered it, " Hello?" " Hi Xander? " " Yes, this is he, who's this?" " Its… Dawn." " Dawn, what's wrong?"

( To Be Continued)


End file.
